


「茄猩/幻猩」黑胡桃与糖

by GZ_aheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GZ_aheng/pseuds/GZ_aheng
Summary: 「我尝你一口，连毒都是甜的。」
Relationships: 幻猩 - Relationship, 茄猩 - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	「茄猩/幻猩」黑胡桃与糖

**Author's Note:**

> *R+AU+OOC，spanking+偷窥预警，勿上升。  
> *学傻了的摸鱼脑嗨产物，错字废话乱七八糟，轻喷。

他有种难以言喻的孤勇。  
某幻君第一次到王瀚哲办公室，王瀚哲咧着嘴给了他一手的小水晶糖。糖果被玻璃纸包着，花花绿绿瘫在手心，散发着劣质糖精和香油的刺鼻味道。  
他躲在王瀚哲背后悄悄剥开一颗填进嘴里咬碎，说不上来是什么味道，他记得恶心得很，在手心里攥热，糖果化得满糖纸都是，粘在他手心手背，他还没法洗。校服是新发的，总不好沾上糖色；他开始暗中观察王瀚哲正对面的那个红绿挑染个子不高的同学。  
老番茄。某幻心里念叨，又剥开一颗糖。  
王瀚哲把他们一起叫到办公室，给某幻塞了一手糖，却忙着和老番茄聊天。某幻走也不是不走也不是，糖果一颗颗蹦进唇齿间碎成碎片又化成腻子，嘎巴嘎巴，他把每一颗糖故意咬得很响。  
王瀚哲终于和老番茄告别时，某幻正巧把最后一颗糖揣进口袋。他被上一颗糖硌了牙，牙龈还隐隐作痛。王瀚哲转过身来看他，似笑非笑，问他怎么还没走。  
你没放我走我走个屁啊。  
某幻也就这么在心里想想。跨过王瀚哲的肩膀，他发现王瀚哲桌上架着一把戒尺，红里透亮还缀着流苏。  
王瀚哲又塞给他一把水晶糖。某幻心里清楚，那糖在学校对面的小店一毛钱一颗，他给学生的甜头就是这么廉价。  
王瀚哲压低了声音仿佛有人偷听似的，凑到某幻的耳边，“老番茄，他有种说不清的孤勇，不太适合当班长。”  
“所以还得你来当，某幻。”  
是偏爱吗？某幻感到糖精的化学甜味从他胃里翻腾上来，漏出齿缝，换了个通道钻进大脑，他觉得王瀚哲是喜欢他的，哪怕这样的喜欢，每一届都会交给不同的人。  
什么要紧，他现在最偏爱我。  
某幻连连点头，星子从眼里溅出，让王瀚哲又是一阵笑，看一眼时间和某幻说了拜拜。  
“某幻好好干啊！”  
“诶好嘞！”

王瀚哲是他们班主任兼生物老师，老番茄是他们班成绩最优异的学生。某幻不比他差到哪去，他还更多一层，他有王瀚哲的偏爱。  
每想到这某幻总沾沾自喜。高中生的快乐太多，好成绩，高游戏段位，有人暗恋，连上课踩点进教室都值得骄傲与掌声。老师的偏爱相当累赘，比起好处更多招来嫉妒与愤怒。某幻不是完全不在乎，他只能任劳任怨给同学办好一件件棘手事，然后在人走光了的放学后钻进办公室跟王瀚哲汇报工作。某幻向来报喜不报忧，王瀚哲拉着他坐下，笑着塞给他一把水晶糖，他说我知道班里有同学议论你，辛苦你啦。  
又是廉价的慰劳，某幻总这样想着，在心里乐开了花。他莫名地觉得理所应当，他想王瀚哲就应该安慰他，就应该对着他笑。  
那他嫣红的唇呢？要是水晶糖擦过会更诱人。某幻的脑海里突然响起这个声音，被他一阵脸红心跳地按下去。他咽口口水仔细打量小王老师的脸，唇红齿白，双颊含粉，平时上课戴的细边眼镜被换成厚重的粗框，衬在眼前更显得那双眼灵动而活泛——  
嗐，哪来那么多形容词，他就是想吻他的小王老师。  
某幻承认他这个时候就是敢想不敢动，王瀚哲叫他赶快回家吃饭了，他磨磨蹭蹭故意要和王瀚哲一起走。王瀚哲显然看破了他的小把戏，笑着揉揉他的头，指尖滑进发丝直到头皮，激得某幻一阵发麻，“老师晚上还有四儿啊还要好一会儿呢，赶快回家吧，你妈都给我发消息了，可急了。”  
某幻只得咬紧下唇按捺住强吻王瀚哲的心思，低低和他道别。  
算了，他想，老师大概不会爱上学生的，但他好像爱上老师了。  
算了，他又想，反正他只偏爱我一个。

老师大多最喜欢成绩最好的学生，可王瀚哲好像不一样。他向来不怎么关注老番茄，一年到头表扬也就只有三好学生和班级第一。  
作为老番茄的同桌兼情投意合的好友，某幻十分费解。他觉得老番茄不至于被这样冷落，甚至应该是王瀚哲会喜欢的那种类型——虽然他不太希望。  
班里关于老番茄的流言不断，充其量冲着他成绩好却不招老师喜欢，有说他孤僻怪异的，也有说他家里和老师不清不楚的。  
某幻每每听见总告诫同学不要多言，老番茄笑着摇头说没事的。其实老番茄在班里人缘也挺好，但不知道是不是流言的缘故总遭躲避排挤，某幻替兄弟看不下去，终于有一天把这事告诉王瀚哲。  
王瀚哲沉吟片刻，突然笑道，“老番茄，他其实很像黑胡桃，你知道吗。”  
王瀚哲和他解释，黑胡桃的皮和叶里有毒，被雨水冲进地里后，方圆好几百米寸草不生。某幻疑惑，他认识里老番茄不是那样的人。他只当王瀚哲真心不喜欢老番茄，应了两声也就过去了。  
某幻突然注意到，王瀚哲那时似有似无地瞟了好几眼他那把戒尺。他记得王瀚哲说过，那就是胡桃木做的。

那天某幻就是去开了个会，他不知道为什么会变成这样。  
他走前王瀚哲叫他把包丢在办公室，于是某幻放下包就开始殷殷盼着，要是会开得很晚，他就要和王瀚哲在不起眼的夜里单独待在办公室。他就可以趁王瀚哲不注意，偷偷品尝他的唇。他想老师大约不会涂唇膏，唇齿间残留的味道或许是下午他送给他的那根棒棒糖，又或者是牛奶吧，总是甜的，王瀚哲那么喜欢吃糖或是喝牛奶。  
或许王瀚哲的身体也甜得像他的舌尖呢？  
某幻猛地醒过来，主会老师还在讲台上噼里啪啦说个不停，他转起笔，心里燥的很。窗外一点点黑下去，某幻那颗充满臆想的心简直要跳出来——一切都可以是真的。他甚至想好王瀚哲要是王瀚哲不同意怎么办，但他的小王老师从没有抗拒他们晨跑时偷偷牵上的手，和他们聊天时某幻偷偷伸向他大腿的挑衅。  
一散会某幻就冲出去，心脏跳得快飞起来，到了办公室前却慢下了脚步，他怕惊扰王瀚哲。他慢慢走近，狂奔后的呼吸急促，似乎和办公室里的一阵怪声合起拍子。某幻走近了才发现办公室门紧闭，窗帘也被严实拉上，小束的光从封里漏出来。  
青春期最不缺的就是痘和好奇心。  
他悄悄推开条门缝探看， 有个人正褪了裤子趴在桌上，撅起的圆润屁股上斑驳着几条红痕，两条细长的白腿隐隐有些发抖，股间  
汩汩滚下混清参半的粘液。上衣推到腰间，是某幻再熟悉不过的颜色。  
王瀚哲。  
失落和亢奋同时飙升到顶点，某幻气得心刺挠，视线里却融了胶，腰，腿，屁股，他就是挪不开眼，任由自己躲在宽大校服里兴奋起来。  
一条黑木的板子贴上王瀚哲的后背。感到了凉，他的腰微微一颤，又塌下去几分。板子顺着背线滑下，在尾椎顿住，半边端头已卡进臀缝。  
那是王瀚哲的教鞭。某幻无数次在王瀚哲的背后见过它，但他从没想象过王瀚哲的白臀被它扇得红肿，还要抽泣着含住它——用下面那张小嘴。他看得血脉偾张，身下硬得发疼，恨不得此刻冲进去好好疼爱他的老师一番。指尖在门上抠紧。  
“老师还差几下呢？”  
某幻全身一冷。  
是老番茄。  
老番茄猝不及防出现在视野里。此时他正衣冠楚楚地拨弄着手里那把戒尺。又往下按了一些，戒尺的前段已完全没入臀缝，他故意左右摇晃，让身下人彻底软了身子。  
“五，五下……”粘腻的软音飘着甜味，一语未了便沾上撒娇，“茄茄放过王老师吧，今天打得真的疼……”  
“那就要看王老师有没有好好反省自己的错误了？”  
老番茄对王瀚哲的讨饶没有太多心软，手里一抬，戒尺从臀缝跳出来，又落回尾椎骨前后，“今天的第一个错误是什么呢？”  
“早上起床……忘记了早安吻……”  
戒尺在尾椎骨上不轻不重地刷了一下，桌上趴着的人随着这一下微微一跳，不自觉夹紧了屁股。木板拍击厚肉的声响格外清脆，老番茄的声音紧随着响起来，“瀚哲最近太辛苦了，可以原谅。然后呢？”  
戒尺跳到左半边臀上，带着某幻的呼吸又加了急。  
“呃……中午去食堂吃饭没有等你……”  
又是一板子落在左臀上，打得王瀚哲整个人一颤，漏出几声闷哼。  
“原来老师知道啊。和别的老师一起吃饭，老师要记大过。还有呢？”  
戒尺附上右臀，贴着原先打出的红痕碾磨，直让王瀚哲全身的皮肤都浮起一层粉红。  
“还有……某幻……”  
某幻心里一惊。  
“某幻怎么了？”  
“某幻下午问的题目……不会……”  
老番茄脸色一沉，戒尺刷在王瀚哲高撅的臀，“老师这个没答对哦。”  
老番茄将戒尺探进王瀚哲腿间，贴上他的大腿根。那里还沾着粘液，戒尺贴上去凉的很，还痒。  
王瀚哲几乎染上哭腔，“给某幻糖吃，还叫他把包放在办公室……”  
戒尺干脆利落地在王瀚哲腿根刷了两下，他这回直被打得呜咽起来，头埋在臂弯里轻轻发颤。  
“老师知道这是违规的吧。”  
终于，戒尺转了个面贴上王瀚哲的会阴。对疼痛的恐惧超出对正生气的老番茄，王瀚哲半哭着讨饶，  
“老师……对不起老师，我知道错了……你放过我吧……”  
一瞬间某幻脑子一片空白。他在梦里也让王瀚哲含着他的东西哭喊着叫他老师，只是他没想到这么近。手悄悄摸上裆部，隔着校服揉着自己硬的要命的老二，尽力克制自己的低喘。  
老番茄似乎往门的方向瞟了一眼，吓得某幻呼吸一滞，心里揪成一团。他看着自己的好兄弟用戒尺抽着喜欢的老师的屁股，他还克制不住地偷看，在暗处硬到极致。  
老番茄自然也是一瞬间咬紧了下唇，校服裆里不明显的鼓胀此刻也格外突兀。他深呼吸着把戒尺夹进王瀚哲股间，又在他屁股上轻轻来了两巴掌，低声告诫，“瀚哲可把它夹紧了，我去打只蚊子。”  
说罢，缓缓往某幻的方向迈步。  
某幻心里无数次告诉自己，再不跑就来不及了，脚底却是黏着，沉沉地动不了。  
老番茄踱步到门口，将门拉开一半，某幻暴露无遗。老番茄的身体挡的恰好，把他方能看见王瀚哲的身体全挡的严严实实。  
他笑道，“某幻，你怎么还没回家呢？”  
某幻看见王瀚哲猛地回头，脸上泪痕与潮红斑驳，写满的却是惊惧与慌张。某幻好想吻过他的脸颊，叫他别慌，别慌，他也揣了这样的心思，看着他的屁股硬得发涨。他也想听他叫老师，也想让他哭着讨饶。  
某幻太注意看向王瀚哲了，以至于没注意到他正对面的老番茄微微一笑。  
被甩上的门险些砸到某幻的鼻梁。紧接着一串高亢缠绵的呻吟直直刺破办公室的门钻进某幻的耳朵，带着哭泣与肉体撞击的啪啪声，让某幻直抱着头在办公室门口蹲下，烦躁地快要吼出声。  
他终于懂得王瀚哲那个形容。  
老番茄就像黑胡桃，看起来纯良无害，稳重又妥当，毒都渗在外皮、叶子里，雨水洗刷后，身周根草不生。  
他的毒是糖。  
某幻想起王瀚哲今天塞给他的那把糖，觉得五脏六腑快要在体内腐烂发臭。  
他嫉妒了。他还馋。  
他也是毒的糖。他要和老番茄分一杯羹。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概率有后续。吧。


End file.
